Always and forever
by Pinochio
Summary: Sam's life with brother Harry Judd and his bandmates. Love in the air maybe?


Chapter 1

"No way!" I started laughing and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Aaw come on Sam It'll be fun!"

Okay just to bring you up to speed Danny rented a jumpy castle.Harry, Dougie and Tom were already jumping like mad. Danny was trying to get me on it.Yeah…sure…

"Come on Sam just act your shoe size!" Danny winked at me and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Oh Gosh you are unbelievable." I took off my shoes. Just as I threw them out of the way Danny dragged me to the castle. He pushed me on and once I got on, I wouldn't go off. Naturally water got involved in it some way or the other. After 4 hours of jumping, the five of us now soaking wet went into the house.

"I'm going to get towels." Tom walked up to stairs leaving footprints behind him.

I fell on the couch and ruffled my hair in attempt to make it dry.

"Want a drink Sis?" That's my brother, Harry. He's always looking after me and I love him for it.

"Yeah sure .Thanks Harry." He walked to the kitchen when Danny came running in. He jumped on the couch where I was sitting.

"Ouch!" I cried out with a laugh.

Danny just laid there laughing. Eventually he sat up straight and ruffled my hair to make it a mess.

"Why thank you Danny." I poked him in the side when Tom came in noticing how wet the couch is. He screwed up his face and looked mad.

"Oops Sorry Tom." I stood up and pulled Danny up to.

Tom shook his head and left two towels for us. I whipped Danny with mine then Harry came in.

"Oh get a room you two!" He left the drinks and I giggled.

After a while when we were all sorted again, I decided it was time for Pizza. The guys agreed and Dougie wanted his broccoli pizza.Eeww!

"Please Sam!" He almost started crying.

"Okay Dougie!" I picked up my car keys and went outside to my Suzy. Suzy is my 1984 Red Mini! The guys offered to buy me a new one but I can't go anywhere without Suzy. She was my pride and joy. The first car I bought for myself.

I climbed in and turned the key in the ignition…nothing.

"Oh come on Suze!"I tried again…still nothing.

"Right then I'll have a walk."The pizza place was just around the corner and the fresh air would do me good. When I came to the front of the house (Suzy was parked at the back because Harry saw it as an embarrassment.) Danny laid on the bonnet of his blue 2006 Mini Cooper S.I laughed as he said: "Want a ride baby?" I shook my head at his pose and climbed in the car. I love Danny's Mini.It has all the smells of Danny's aftershaves mixed together automatically smelling like him. The best scent ever.

When we got back Harry took the Pizza's off me and placed them on the table.The guys had a weird look on their face.Danny looked as confused as me.Harry Dragged me to one side and Dougie and Tom took Danny to the other.

"What's going on?" I asked Harry.

"Sam, do you fancy Danny?" I felt my cheecks turn red.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a screwed up face.

"Well me and the guys were just wondering what the two of you thought of each other because this has been going on for ages."

Okay that's true. Eversince the band formed and Harry introduced me to the guys me and Danny clicked right from the start. First we were just best friends but then after a while I felt more.Once I told him I loved him and then after an awkward pause I added as a friend.Stupid…I know…

"Yeah I do fancy him Harry.But as cliché as it is I am too scared to tell him" I sat on a chair in the kitchen as the other boys were in the lounge.

"Right…I will then." Harry walked out the kitchen and I jumped up to stop him.

"Harry…No!"

"Sam you're bound to get together some time." He said it as if it were a fact.

"Maybe, but mum always said I should never go after a man,let him come to you that way you know his true feelings.Now I'm a patient girl Harry and a few more years won't kill me." I laughed and he smiled.He hugged me and told me he was proud of me. He's an awesome big brother.

When we got back to the lounge the others were playing Xbox.

"Everything okay Sam?"Danny asked me with his cute smile which is so hard to miss.

"Yeah just perfect." I looked to Harry who gave me a wink.

"Anyway guys I'm off to bed.G'night." I gave them all a hug , Danny was last as usual.

He stopped me. "Wait I'll walk you to your room." He stood up. Dougie and Tom looked at each other. "Here we go " I said with a sigh. They started singing their song,it goes like this…

"He likes her he wants to date her.

Hug her and kiss her.

He wants to smooch her…"

I laughed and pulled Danny up the stairs.

"That song always gets stuck in my head after they sing it." I said while walking to my room.There was an awkward silence the rest of the way to my door.

"Well G'night then." Danny gave me a hug and made his way downstairs.

"Danny come here!" I thought about what Harry said and what mum said.It's now or never.

"Yeah?" he stood directly in front of me.

"Here goes." I leaned in to kiss him.I felt my lips press against his.He's not kissing back,oh gosh what am I doing? I pulled away,put my hand over my mouth and looked at him.

"Oops Goodnight then!" I turned around,went in my room and shut the door.I shook my head.When I walked to my bed a note came out from under the door.I felt confused and walked to the door to see the note.

'Will you still love me in the morning?' I smiled and opened the door. Danny grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I think you know what happens next….


End file.
